


Terrance Suave and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by The_Writing_Fandom_Menace



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Copperright, Fluff and Humor, Gen, He gets bothered so easily, M/M, Minor Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, No one takes Terrance seriously, Reginald and Right can't help messing with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Fandom_Menace/pseuds/The_Writing_Fandom_Menace
Summary: Terrance is in a horrible mood, which isn't made any better by Reginald and his Right Hand Man.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Terrance Suave and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post something more lighthearted because my first two works are the opposite of that. Here's Reginald and Right Hand Man messing with their absolute joke of a chief, Terrance.

Terrance Suave is having what you could call a “bad day”. 

He should have known it was a bad day when he woke up to the sound of the fire alarms blaring. So he quickly threw on his top hat and clothes, threw open his bedroom door, and was immediately hit in the face with water from the sprinkler system. He started running towards the escape pods- he wasn’t going to be there if the airship burned down. It turns out a bug had crawled into one of the smoke detectors and the detector had mistaken it for smoke. 

When that had gotten sorted out, Terrance stormed to his office to spend some time alone. He wanted to take his top hat off and put it on the rack, but soon realized that it was stuck to his head. Some idiot had smeared superglue along the inside rim. 

He had an idea of which idiot- no,  _ idiots _ , it was. 

Terrance went down to the head of communications and asked him to review the security footage. The new person in the position, some Curtis guy, showed him the video that the cameras had picked up- and to Terrance’s bad luck, the cameras glitched out for about 5 minutes before they were on again, meaning they had completely missed the culprits who Terrance suspected had done this to him.

“Huh, weird. Must be a glitch or something.” the head of communications shrugged. 

“Well then FIX the glitch!! FIX IT!!” Terrance yelled, clenching his fists.

“Can’t fix security footage. This is what the cameras picked up, there’s no way to see what happened when they went out.” Burt explained, sounding like he didn’t really care about the Toppat leader catching the people who glued his hat to his head. (Now Terrance didn't know this, but it wasn't a glitch- Burt had turned the cameras off so that the ones who superglued the chief’s hat to his head weren’t caught.)

Grumbling something about new recruits always messing up their jobs, Terrance marched out of the room and down the hall. In his anger, he wasn’t watching where he was going and stepped directly into a wad of gum on the floor. 

Terrance groaned and then continued stomping through the hallways with his hands clasped behind his back, growing more and more agitated as the gum on the bottom of his shoe stuck and unstuck from the floor with every step he took. The irritating noise was made even more irritating as it echoed through the nearly-empty corridors of the airship. 

I say nearly-empty, because the Toppat leader could clearly hear soft murmurs coming from just around the corner. Terrance started taking larger and longer strides, and his sticky-gum-shoe steps became louder, alerting whoever was around the corner of his presence. 

The two Toppats he was hearing were none other than Reginald and his currently nameless friend. You can probably imagine the disappointment and annoyance Terrance felt when he finally saw who was at the end of the hall. 

“Good evening, sir.” Reginald tipped his hat and grinned. The  _ insincerity  _ in his voice that accompanied this gesture made Terrance want to smack him. 

What made everything worse was when his redheaded friend repeated the gesture, making it possibly even  _ more  _ insincere. “Evenin’.” he said curtly. 

Terrance narrowed his eyes. “You will address me as ‘chief’ or ‘sir’ when you speak to me.” he hissed. 

“Sure thing,  _ chief.  _ Evenin’,  _ chief _ .” The nameless Toppat even had the audacity to give him an exaggerated bow, Which Reginald copied while trying not to laugh. 

The  _ disrespect  _ of these two. They acted as if Terrance himself were a joke to them. (He was.) Terrance reminded himself that the more angry he became, the more amused they seemed, so he decided to let things slide for now. 

“That’s better.” Terrance made eye contact with Reginald, glaring at him before speaking. “Good evening, Copperbottom.” Terrance growled through gritted teeth, making sure to put plenty of venom into his tone as he said Reginald’s surname. He turned to Reginald’s friend. “Good evening, No-name.”

“No-name” was what Terrance had decided to call him for now, which he found to be a bit inconvenient. He wanted to call him something else, preferably something nastier- because he  _ hated  _ him. The chief hated  _ everything _ about him, from his way of speaking to his cocky demaenor that resembled Reginald’s all too closely to his stupid mustache. 

(It was actually a very nice mustache. Terrance is just mad that he can’t grow facial hair.) 

Not wanting to interact with them any longer, Terrance strode past Reginald and No-name dismissively, trying to avoid looking at the smug grins they shot at him as he walked by. 

Terrance started to descend down the stairs that the two were standing by, trying to remain dignified and not lose his temper. He was about halfway down the staircase when he heard Reginald say something to No-Name. 

“Your smile is freaking adorable. You should do it more often.” 

Terrance missed the next step and tripped, tumbling down the rest of the stairs. 

As he lay in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs listening to the snickers of the two Toppats, he was convinced that this was not an accident in the slightest.


End file.
